Who's in charge?
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Charlie disobeys Miles' order to stay put. He punishes her to remind her he is in charge. This is to keep her safe. Warning Spanking of a young adult by her Uncle. Don't like don't read.


"Charlotte, drop your gear and follow me."

"Miles, you can't be serious." Charlie stated.

"I told you exactly what was going to happen, so don't act so surprised."

"Would you like to tell me what is going on?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing!" Charlie yelled.

"I don't know what she ever did to you Charlotte Ray Matheson." Miles yelled. "All I see is her caring about you. So, you need to be more respectful!"

"Sorry Maggie, Miles' on a power trip and thinks he's in charge."

"I am in charge." He yelled as he got in her face. "And I'm going to remind you of the fact right now. So, you can either follow me and we can handle this privately or I can handle it right here and now in front of everyone."

"Fine."

Charlie dropped her gear and walked towards Miles. He turned and lead them out of camp. Maggie stood there and stared at Aaron before asking,

"What do you think he's talking about."

"I think it's obvious, Miles' going to spank Charlie."

"He wouldn't. Would he?"

They both turned and watched them walk out of camp. Miles kept walking until they were well away from the camp and had a bit of privacy. He turned around to look at Charlie who stopped well out of range of him grabbing her. Miles looked her dead in the eye, pointed to the ground in front of him and said,

"Come stand right here."

Charlie slowly did as she was told. When she got right in front of her Uncle, she innocently looked straight into his eyes and tried the 'I'm sorry' but Miles just shook his head and said,

"That look didn't work for your father and it isn't going to work with you."

"You punished my father?"

"Yes, I spanked your Dad. Our father was killed when Ben was only 3. Our Mom had to work so I was in charge. I raised him."

"I never knew."

"Well, I wasn't there for your Dad but I'm here for his daughter. I'm not going to let you get yourself killed. I'm in charge around here. What did I tell you before I left?"

"To stay with Aaron and Maggie."

"And?"

"And if I didn't listen, you'd remind me who was in charge by taking a switch to my backside."

Miles took his knife from its holster around his waist and handed it to Charlie and asked,

"Have you ever cut a switch before?"

"Yes sir."

"Then get to it. Cut a few in case one breaks before I'm finished."

She nodded and walked away with tears in her eyes. This reminded her of her Father and she missed him so much. Miles watched as she selected three switches and cleaned them. She walked back to her Uncle and handed them to him. He took them without a word, grabbed her hand and guided her over to a fallen log. She was surprised when he sat and pulled her over his knee. He quickly got her into position and started swatting.

"Ow, why did I have to cut them if you're not going to use them? Ow" She asked.

"You're getting the switch after the warm up." he answered without skipping a beat.

Charlie sighed and tried to take the spanking quietly. She started out great but after the first three rounds, it was really starting to sting. She couldn't keep quiet or stay still.

"Ow Miles...STOP!"

"Not done yet." was his response.

"OW hurts!" Charlie's tears started to fall silently.

"It's supposed to."

Miles picked up the pace a bit and it didn't take long for Charlie to start crying. Miles stopped the spanking and rubbed her back a little and said,

"Okay Charlie we're almost done."

He helped her to her feet, hugged her tight, then directed her to bend over the log and said,

"Seven."

She did as instructed and found something to hang on to. She remembered how much the switch hurt and wanted to stay in position. Miles stood behind her, tested the switches, chose the one he wanted and brought it down with hard thwack.

"OWWWWW!" Charlie cried.

Back at camp, Aaron had to grab Maggie to stop her from running into the woods to stop Miles.

"Maggie, all kids have to learn their place. It's just a spanking. Charlie will be sore but she'll live and she'll respect Miles for it and maybe follow his orders and stay alive."

"I just hate to hear her in pain." Maggie cried.

"You're no different than any mother. I'm sure it will be done soon."

Miles raised the switch and brought it down for the fourth time. It broke his heart to hear Charlie sobbing but he needed her to listen to his orders. It just might save her life.

"Three more and we're done Charlie. These will be the hardest and fastest so hold on tight."

She was crying so hard she couldn't talk but nodded her head. Miles took aim for her sit spots and brought the switch down quickly and forcefully.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." She cried.

Miles broke the switches and threw them into the woods. He walked up behind his niece and rubbed her back.

"It's over."

Charlie shrugged him off and stood up. She was a mess. Her hair and clothes were disheveled. Her eyes red and puffy, her face covered with tears, and nose was running. Miles handed her a roll of toilet paper that he had he forethought to bring with him for her.

She wanted to be mad at him. Her ass was on fire, she was embarrassed knowing Aaron and Maggie knew and maybe heard what happened. But he was trying to protect her. He left his life to try to help her get Danny back. So, when he handed her the toilet paper for her nose, she ran into his arms and let him hug her tight.

After she calmed down, he pulled back, looked her in the eyes and asked,

"Who's in charge?"

"You are."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live."

He put his hand on her cheek, wiped away some tears with the pad of his thumb and asked,

"We okay?"

"Yes Uncle Miles, we're okay."

"Good." He wrapped his arm around his niece, kissed the top of her head, and they headed back. Charlie snuggled into his chest as they headed towards camp to get a good night's sleep before following the latest lead on Danny.


End file.
